


Snowed In

by MissHammer



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch and Starsky get stuck in a mountain town during an unanticipated snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



> Dear Calliatra, this artwork is inspired on your request of having Starsky and Huch kissing and your tags Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, and a non-angsty take of Huggling for Warmth tags (I started working on another sketch before this one but I scratched it as, looking at your letter, I started wondering if it was too angsty).
> 
> The background idea of this picture is, with only a single room available at the place where they made a stop for the night, Starsky and Hutch are left with a lot time on their hands and they spend it talking... and finally confessions are done. 
> 
> In this picture they were originally nude under the covers (surprised in a snowstorm meant their clothes are hung drying somewhere), but I was unsure if that was something you wanted in an art gift and I didn't want to spoil you about your gift by asking a too specific question, so I put some pajamas on them after some pondering. Let me know if you'd like I post the other version too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like your gift! Happy TagYourIt. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the alternate version. :)


End file.
